Pain
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Penderitaan telah mengubah segalanya bagi mereka bertiga. Realita hidup yang kejam harus mereka jalani. Tak ada canda, tawa, dan bahagia. Sasuke-Nagato-Sasori.


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luka...Perih...Derita. Ketiga hal itu mempunyai satu persamaan. Sakit.

Suatu realita kehidupan manusia yang tak pernah lekang oleh waktu. Suatu hal yang amat dihindari oleh hampir semua insan di muka bumi ini. Tapi apa daya, jika takdir sudah menuliskan tintanya di kertas bernama 'jalan hidup'. Semuanya harus kita terima.

Kepedihan telah membuat segalanya yang baik menjadi buruk. Luka telah mengubah susu menjadi tuba. Perih telah menghilangkan senyum menjadi tangis.

**Sasuke Uchiha**.

Seorang nuke-nin dan shinobi kelas S yang kemampuannya sudah tak diragukan lagi oleh siapapun, ternyata hidupnya masihlah belum sempurna. Laki-laki pewaris Uchiha itu masih dihinggapi oleh perasaan dendam yang begitu membara di lubuk hatinya. Sekuat, sekaya, setampan apapun seorang manusia, percuma saja jika hidupnya merasa sengsara.

Sasuke pernah merasakan kepedihan hidup yang membuatnya harus rela melepas segala kebahagiaan yang pernah silih berganti masuk ke dalam kalbunya. Malam itu, dalam sedetik semuanya berubah. Dan yang paling membuatnya tak percaya adalah, sosok yang selama ini paling ia sayangi telah berbuat sedemikian kejamnya hingga akal sehatnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Kehilangan seluruh orang yang kita sayang, kesepian, merasa tertekan, iri hati, telah membuatnya menjadi seorang yang pendiam dan pemurung. Kesakitan yang ia rasakan telah membuat mata hatinya tertutup rapat-rapat. Kebahagiaan hanyalah kenangan yang tak mungkin terulang kembali.

Andai saja kepedihan hidup yang amat menyakitkan itu tak terjadi, mungkin saat ini kita bisa melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang murah senyum. Andai saja Uchiha Itachi tidak membantai seluruh keluarganya pada malam itu, mungkin saja kita semua bisa melihat Sasuke yang mulai menaruh hati pada Sakura.

**Nagato**.

Seorang shinobi berkekuatan setengah dewa yang mampu membunuh siapapun yang ia kehendaki. Sampai-sampai banyak ninja yang menyebutnya dengan nama 'dewa'. Seorang pemimpin Akatsuki yang tak pernah mengenal kata belas kasih sedikitpun.

Siapa yang sanggup menduga bahwa pria kejam berambut merah itu dulunya adalah seorang bocah pemalu yang rendah hati. Bocah yang masih bisa tersenyum setiap harinya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Tertawa, bercerita, bersendau gurau, dan segala hal yang menyenangkan lainnya.

Hingga suatu hari ketika sedang terjadi peperangan di desanya, semuanya terenggut dalam seketika. Kedua orang tuanya mati dibunuh oleh shinobi Konoha. Hari itu, jam itu, detik itu juga, adalah awal mula perjalanan hidup seorang shinobi yang kelak akan memporak-porandakan dunia.

Dendam dan kebencian ia bawa terus dalam hidupnya. Dalam setiap langkahnya. Menjadi seorang anak yatim dan hidup merana ia jalani dengan perasaan perih. Tak ada tawa, senyum, ataupun canda. Semuanya tinggalah kenangan di masa yang lalu. Hingga akhirnya ada dua orang teman yang mau menemaninya mengarungi bahtera penderitaan bersama-sama. Senyum baru kembali tumbuh dalam diri Nagato.

Tapi setidaknya sebelum senyum itu sepenuhnya merekah, takdir sepertinya benar-benar ingin mempermainkannya. Ia kembali merasakan De Ja Vu. Kehilangan orang yang amat disayangi untuk kedua kalinya benar-benar membuatnya berubah sepenuhnya.

Tak ada lagi rasa kasih dalam hatinya walau setitik. Ia merasa benci pada segalanya, pada dunia fana ini. Ia berjanji akan menghancurkan apa yang ingin ia hancurkan. Sosok Nagato yang terkadang tersenyum malu sudah pergi jauh entah kemana. Andai saja dulu orang tuanya tak terbunuh, ia pasti masih bisa sering tertawa setiap hari. Andai saja sahabatnya, Yahiko tidak tewas, pasti puluhan bahkan ratusan nyawa orang tak berdosa tak mati sia-sia.

**Sasori**.

Seorang nuke-nin kelas S asal Sunagakure yang namanya melegenda sebagai pembuat kugutsu paling handal. Seorang pria tak berperasaan yang rela mengubah tubuhnya sendiri menjadi sebuah boneka. Sosok menakutkan dalam pertempuran yang sering menumpahkan darah lawannya di atas medan pasir, sehingga membuat dirinya dijuluki Akasuna no Sasori.

Andai kita mau menengok dua puluh lima tahun sebelumnya, kita tak akan menemukan sosok Sasori yang berhati dingin nan kejam. Hidup di tengah keluarga bahagia yang dipenuhi kasih sayang kedua orang tua adalah dambaan setiap anak. Tapi ternyata kita tak diberi kemampuan untuk mengatur sepenuhnya jalan takdir yang nantinya kita lalui. Di usia sepuluh tahun, Sasori harus rela hidup sendirian tanpa kedua orang tua.

Ayah dan ibunya mati dalam peperangan. Perang memang kejam. Dalam kesendiriannya, ia terus mengenang segala yang pernah ia lalui bersama orang tuanya dulu. Hingga suatu hari ketika ia sudah tak kuat menahan rasa rindu terhadap kenangan manisnya, ia rela bekerja keras demi mewujudkan kembali sosok yang amat ia sayangi.

Tapi ternyata semua itu sia-sia. Kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan dari sosok benda mati hanyalah semu. Sasori kecil tetap merasa kesepian dan hampa. Neneknya pun tak mampu menggantikan sosok kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada. Rasa pedih, kesepian, dan sakit lambat laun telah mengubahnya menjadi pria kejam yang dingin. Kebahagiaannya di masa lalu hanyalah tinggal kenangan, yang harus dilupakannya.

Memutuskan masuk ke dalam organisasi hitam bernama Akatsuki sepertinya telah menjadi jalan hidupnya. Walaupun di dalam Akatsuki ia tidak sendirian lagi, tapi hati kecilnya tetap mengatakan bahwa 'aku rindu hidup bersama ayah dan ibu'.

Andai saja kedua orang tua Sasori tidak tewas saat itu, pasti kini kita semua akan melihat Sunagakure mempunyai seorang shinobi ahli kugutsu yang luar biasa. Dan kita semua tak akan pernah melihat wajah dingin Sasori saat membantai lawan-lawannya.

Penderitaan dan kepedihan hidup telah membuat Sasuke, Nagato, dan Sasori menjadi sosok yang menakutkan. Hampir semua orang yang melihat perbuatan ketiga shinobi itu mengatakan bahwa mereka bukan manusia dan pantas mati. Tapi, apakah kita akan mengatakan demikian jika kita semua melihat perjalanan masa lalu mereka?

Sasuke, Nagato, dan Sasori berubah menjadi buruk karena mereka sama-sama mengalami penderitaan. Mereka bertiga sama-sama mengalami sakitnya kehilangan orang yang disayangi, sakitnya hidup sebatang kara, hingga sakitnya merasa kesepian. Kesakitan dan penderitaan pasti berasal dari kehilangan, entah apapun bentuknya itu. Maka, jagalah apa yang sudah kita miliki dengan sebaik-baiknya. Jangan sampai kita merasa menyesal ketika hal yang paling berharga itu sudah pergi dari kita untuk selama-lamanya.

**FIN**

**Terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca **


End file.
